


Handcuffs

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Tigger has a bit of a problem





	1. Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles written for DW's Drabblezone. Prompt titles are chapter headings.
> 
> No, these are not the Tigger, Rabbit, Pooh Bear and Piglet you read about in your childhood!

It is always awkward when you find you’ve lost the key to your own handcuffs and you are wearing them at the time.  It is even more awkward, Tigger thought, when the handcuffs in question are crimson furry ones.  Rabbit had been no help at all, having started to laugh as soon as he’d seen Tigger’s predicament.  Hopefully no-one would come to consult Tigger Holmes; his current situation might not convey the right impression.  Tigger set his mind to thinking where he’d last seen the key, but kept getting distracted by what he and Rabbit had been doing shortly afterwards.


	2. If I Were You

“If I were you,” Rabbit began then stopped.  “If I were you I wouldn’t have ended up in this predicament in the first place.  Well, you’re Tigger Holmes, can’t you deduce where the key must be?”

Tigger, his paws still rather embarrassingly handcuffed together, pondered.  “You had the new catalogue out, and we were looking through it,” he began.

“Yes,” Rabbit agreed.  “And you’d better hurry up, because Pooh and Piglet will be round soon, because they want to have a look too.”

“And I spotted a rather interesting …” Tigger paused.  “I may have marked the place with the key.”


	3. After All This Time

Unfortunately for Tigger, Pooh and Piglet arrived before he had managed to release himself from the furry handcuffs.

Piglet took one look and started to laugh.  “After all this time you haven’t realised there’s a quick release button,” he said.

“Umm, no!”

Rather embarrassed, Tigger held his handcuffed paws towards Piglet, who swiftly set him free.

“Thank you,” he said.

He looked from Piglet to Pooh and then slowly back again.

“Is there a problem?” Piglet asked.

Tigger had wanted to ask how Piglet knew about the quick release button, but on reflection decided he really didn’t want to know.


	4. Mind Over Matter

You would think having been stuck in a pair of furry handcuffs once would be quite sufficient for anyone, but apparently for Tigger this wasn’t the case. Now he knew there was a quite release button he was determined to try it out. Only it appeared it was impossible to reach the button once one’s paws were already in the handcuffs. Rabbit had gone out, so Tigger was using all his brainpower to solve the problem. To help think he had bounced round the kitchen, and accidentally dislodged a large saucepan. A saucepan he was now wearing on his head.


	5. Help! (Attack of the Froozles)

Tigger, a saucepan wedged over his head, and his paws trapped in furry handcuffs, sat down to wait patiently, and having waited patiently for a very long time, or at least three minutes, got up again.  He tried to bounce, but banged into the kitchen table.  It was very frustrating.  Then he heard a knock on the front door.  He shouted ‘come in’ but strangely it seemed nobody heard him.

Meanwhile, outside the front door, Piglet said to Pooh, “That’s odd.  Rabbit said Tigger was here, but he hasn’t come to let us in.”

“Perhaps he’s just bounced out for a minute,” Pooh replied.  “You know what Tigger’s like.  We might as well go in and wait for him.”

The two friends went inside and heard some very strange sounds coming from Rabbit’s kitchen.

“Oh dear,” Piglet said, “Do you think it’s a Froozle?”

“It might be,” Pooh said, “and if it is, I don’t think it should be in Rabbit’s kitchen.  I’ll go and chase it out.” 

Pooh picked up a tea towel and flapped it in a shooing a froozle out of the door sort of way, before opening the kitchen door.  Piglet remained at a safe distance.

Hearing the door open, Tigger tried to lean nonchalantly on a chair, as if having one’s head in a saucepan was an everyday occurrence.  Unfortunately, he had only been able to estimate where the chair was and in leaning on to it tipped it over.  Tigger fell to the floor with a clang.  The chair slid towards Pooh, its four legs trapping him against the kitchen cupboard.

“Help!” yelled Pooh.  “The froozle’s attacking me!”

Piglet wasn’t usually very brave, but he wasn’t having a froozle attack his best friend.  He grabbed the tablecloth, rushed into the kitchen and threw it over the froozle.

“Help!” yelled Pooh.  “It’s gone dark.  There must be more than one of them.”

Tigger knew it was his duty to rescue his friends from the attack of the froozles.  He sat up and there was a further clang, as the saucepan hit the underside of the table.  Now he was being attacked by the froozles too!

Fortunately at that moment Rabbit arrived home.  Piglet ran to greet him, saying, “Froozles, there are froozles in your kitchen.”

“Really,” said Rabbit, “Well, I’ll soon sort them out.”  He picked up his umbrella and opened the kitchen door.

“Help!” said the first froozle from underneath a tablecloth.

“..Lp!” said the second froozle from underneath the table.

“In a minute,” said Rabbit.  “Let me put the kettle on first.”

Rabbit soon rescued Pooh, and once he had made the tea, he set about rescuing Tigger.  Sighing, he pressed the quick release button on the handcuffs, and then, with the aid of some butter, rescued the saucepan from Tigger’s head.

After which all four of them sat down to have the nice cup of tea Rabbit had been looking forward to.


	6. Every Once In A While

Every once in a while Tigger had a Really Good Idea. Today’s Good Idea had been to handcuff himself to the rail at the top of Rabbit’s bed and wait for him to return home. Which would have worked really well, except that Rabbit had met Piglet whilst he was out and invited him back home with him. Piglet had been debating whether to buy silk underwear or satin underwear for Pooh’s birthday, and Rabbit had suggested he show him some of his to help Piglet come to a decision. Rabbit opened his bedroom door and closed it again rapidly.


	7. All or Nothing

Tigger was not going to lie in Rabbit’s bed and wait for him to have tea with Piglet.  For one thing his front legs were getting a little stiff, so he felt it was time to move.  He thought if he wriggled up to the top of the bed he could then bounce into a half somersault, from where he could release himself from the handcuffs.  He gave a sort of trial bounce and then put all his strength into it, flying in a graceful semicircle and landing with a thud on the rail.  There was a very ominous crack.


	8. Look Out!

Apparently the crack had been loud enough for Rabbit to hear, for the bedroom door burst open.  Tigger couldn’t actually see Rabbit, since he had managed to tangle himself in the curtain during his somersault, but he assumed Rabbit was standing in the doorway.  A further crack, and Tigger found he was no longer attached to the rail, but flying through the air. 

“Look out!” Tigger yelled. 

There was a thud, which was Tigger landing on the floor, and a splintering noise, which could have been anything, but he guessed it was the curtain rail breaking.

“Oh dear!” Tigger muttered.


	9. Looking on the Bright Side

Piglet had also heard the sound and stood behind Rabbit giggling.  “I’ll just leave you to it,” he said, before departing, still giggling.

“Never mind,” Rabbit said.  “In a week or two this will all be forgotten.  Probably!”

Tigger gave himself a shake, restoring his fur to something like reasonable order.  “I’d had a Really Good Idea,” he said.

“I’m sure you did.  And we may yet be able to do something.  However there is now a curtain pole on the bed and no curtain at the window.”

Tigger sighed in disappointment.

“But,” Rabbit added, “there’s always the spare bedroom.”


	10. Trying To Look Innocent

“What do you think you are doing?” Rabbit asked.

He had come into the spare bedroom to find Tigger playing with the handcuffs.  He had very specifically told Tigger on no account was he to touch the handcuffs without someone else being present.  And preferably the someone else should be Rabbit.

“Nothing,” said Tigger.  He tried to pretend he wasn’t holding the handcuffs and caught one of them round his back paw.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Tigger tried to push the handcuffs under the bed, caught his other back paw, tried to step forward, and fell flat on his face.


	11. Nothing To See Here

Tigger looked at the carpet.  “There’s nothing to see here,” he said.

Rabbit looked at the carpet too.  “No, I didn’t think there would be.  I hoovered this morning and removed the crumbs.  Are you planning on giving the carpet a tuft by tuft inspection?”

“Um, no.”  Tigger wriggled backwards onto his knees, and from there tried to stand up.  It wasn’t easy, with his back paws handcuffed together.  He wobbled and sat down.  Heavily.

“Oof!” he exclaimed.  Then he added brightly, “As I said, there’s nothing to see.”

“Fair enough,” Rabbit said, “Do let me know when there is.”


	12. Release

After a little while, Tigger had a think and thought it would be a better idea to ask Rabbit for help.

“Um,” he called out, “Rabbit, could you come in here?  It’s nothing urgent though.”

“Well,” Rabbit replied, “if it’s not urgent then I’ll just make the scones first.”

“It might be a bit more urgent than after the scones are made.”

“Sort of ‘not very urgent but now would be helpful’ then?”

“Yes!”

Rabbit came into the spare bedroom.  “Shall I release you?” he asked.

“Oh, well, now you come to mention it, that would be helpful,” Tigger agreed.


End file.
